The Life of Vincent
by Cutie Yuffster
Summary: This story iz all about Vinnie. Yes. I think he is so hot and I want to have his children. Yay.


The Life of Vincent  
Written and Illustrated by: "Vincent-Obsessed Freak"  
Based off the video game Final Fantasy VII

_A/N: To see the illustrated version, visit this page: http://www.angelfire.com/in2/21183/vincent.html_

Chapter 1: Vincent Who?

Vincent is a strange mysterious man. His full name is Vincent Alex Valentine. His mother died after she gave birth to him. She died of AIDS. That woman was Mary Ann Kamiya. She married Joseph Michael Valentine. Vincent was not like any other child since he grew up without a mother, he refused to play with the other kids. That caused him to of course not have any friends.

As he started his teen years he never dated much becaused he didn't want children that would grow-up without a mother, like him. He usually kept to himself and wrote things down in a journal instead of talking to someone. He had one friend, however, who always caused trouble & his name was Rude. Rude was also in a way like Vincent. He kept a lot to himself too. He wasn't one for speeches or for explanations. Rude would get into a lot fights with Reno. They argued and called each other names, you know, things like that.

On Vincents 18 birthday Rude talked him into working as a *Turk*. That was when he met the girl of his dreams.

_______________________________________

*A Turk is a Shinra inc. job which they get orders to do mean things.

Chapter 2: Lucrecia who's that

That Lady was Lucrecia. She was a scientist. The scientists went on a trip to Nibelheim. Lucrecia and other scientists went into the Shinra Mansion. Later, Lucrecia walked out with Vincent. Lucrecia told Vincent she wanted so be alone and Vincent said fine. Soon after she went to the inn. She then collapsed. While she was at the inn, Vincent went back into the mansion. He yelled at a scientist named Hojo and Hojo shot him. While Vincent was unconsious Hojo injected strange chemicals into Vincent's body. Vincent woke up later and felt very strange and uncomfortable. After that incident Vincent quit the Turks and went into the basement of the mansion, crawled into the coffin laying there, and slept for 9 years.

Chapter 3: 9 years later  
what happened?

Vincent heard a knock on his coffin door. He opened it and saw a man with two others. The man was about 20 or 21 he had blonde spikey hair and amazing blue eyes. Vincent thought to himself "He's cute." Vincent said unpleasently "What do you want?" "I was wondering if you'd join us against Sephiroth," he said. "You know Sephiroth?!" said Vincent. "Yes, he started, "my name is Cloud and..." He told his story about how Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim and ruined his life, and killed his mother. "So, basically, I want revenge," said Cloud. "I also believe he is in this mansion," said Cloud. "How do you know him?" he asked. "Well, se–," Vincent stuttered, "Umm, I cannot tell because it will bring back pain."

"Goodnight," Vincent said. "Wait," said Cloud, "at least tell us your name." "I used to worked for the Turks and my name is Vincent. I am 27 years old, I'm 6' feet tall, I use a gun, I weigh a hundred and eighty-seven pounds, my ex-girlfriend left me for a chocobo, and I'm unemployed. I also like country and western music. "Happy?" said Vincent. "Man, I didn't want to hear your whole life story," mumbled Cloud rudely. "Excuse me? You were the one that bothered me so don't speak so rudely!" shouted Vincent. "Now, goodnight!" yelled Vincent.

They soon left and a thought hit Vincent. "If I go with you will I meet Hojo?" "Maybe," said Cloud, "but why should I let you come?" "Please, I must get my revenge," pleeded Vincent. "Oh, I guess I could forgive and forget," said Cloud. "Apology accepted," mumbled Vincent." "What did you say?!" screamed Cloud. "Enough," said one of the others. (Whoever they are. O_o) "Oh, alright let's get a move on," said Cloud.

Chapter 4: Sephiroth who?

Cloud then equiped Vincent and Vincent was happy and they went into the room next door to Vincent's and there they saw Sephiroth and Sephiroth said, "I must get to the Reunion of Jenova." "You may come to the Reunion if you want to," started Sephiroth, "but you must bring an apple pie. If you wish to follow I will go through Mt. Nibel." "Why should I go? I don't even know what a 'Reunion' is," said Cloud.

"Well, whatever I'm out of here," said Sephiroth as he threw some *materia* at Cloud. "Well, are we gonna follow him?" asked Vincent. "I suppose," said Cloud, "I must end this once and for all. Besides, I like pie."

___________________________________________

*Materia is a small piece of magic.


End file.
